Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a protective case. In particular, it is concerned with a case which permits for effective shock absorbance to components contained in the case.
Many different carrying cases are known for containing and protecting components. The different cases have different characteristics, each with different limitations. These cases do not have an effective closure and latching characteristics operable in a useful and easy manner, and do not necessarily provide for effectively sealing the container in an easy manner.
The present invention is directed to providing a suitable protective case for securely and sealingly carrying components. The case also permits for relatively straightforward and positive latching with components which are easier to use than latches in known cases. The case seeks to overcome the limitations of known cases.